Man's Best Friend Prucan
by for.every.yaoilover
Summary: Instead of combining Prucan into my USUK story I decided to re-write it. Gilbert has just moved to America from Germany to work in a car factory. His good friend Francis is letting him stay with him and Gilbert is pleasantly surprised to find Francis has a dog.
1. Chapter 1

A knock on the door woke Francis up.  
"What do you want?"  
"Mein awesome self just arrived at your house to stay with you and make your life more awesome and zhat's all you can say?"  
Francis rolled his eyes. Same old Gilbert. He got up and opened the door letting the albino in.  
Matthew came up to him and Gilbert's smirk instantly turned into a smile.  
"I thought you liked cats. Hallo doggy." Gilbert stuck his hand out for Matthew to sniff.  
"Yes well dogs have grown on me. His name is Matthew."  
"Hiya, Mattie. I'm jealous."  
"Why?"  
"Had to leave dogs vith mein bruder back in Germany."  
Francis nodded and lead Gilbert into the living room.  
They talked about the past and going to Hetalia High together. Chatted about some old friends and the wild party's they went to. At 7:00 pm Gilbert bid Francis good night and went to his own room to put his things away and get ready for bed.  
By the time he was done unpacking it was 9:30. Gilbert wasn't really tired so he went to the kitchen to get something to snack on. He noticed a furry blonde lump in the floor.  
"Kesesese, Francis kick you out Birdie?  
'Birdie?' Matt questioned.  
Gilbert laughed as the dog cocked his head cutely to the side.  
"Vell, vhy don't you sleep vith zhe awesome me? And despite vhat Francy Pants says, zhat's not an offer I make often. Kesesese."  
Matthew snorted at the slightly obnoxious Prussian. Annoying, but endearing in a way.  
"Ja, it vas lame." Gilbert plunked down on the flor next to him. That was what Matt loved about his new Prussian house-mate. The glorious and thorough ear scratching and belly rubbing he recieved.  
Francis was affectionate but Gil flat out loved dogs and he missed his own so much that he'd spent practically the whole day petting Matt's ears, rubbing his belly, and slipping him food scraps.  
"Vant zhe truth? I miss my dogs, ja. So vill you do me a favor and come sleep vith zhe awesome me tonight?"  
Matt knew he wasn't allowed on the furniture but this was Gil's room now, and if it was ok with him then he would do it.  
Little did either of them know it would become a habit for the little collie-lab mix to sleep with the Prussian every night.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew POV

I woke up to the beeping of the Prussian's alam clock. I had no idea why he had the damn thing. I'm the one who woke him up. I woofed and nudged my nose against the albino's smooth skin. Gilber grunted and slammed his hand down on the alarm.  
"Hey biride. thanks for waking me up again," Gilbert teased. I licked his nose in answer.

As an unspoken agreement I was allowed to cuddle under the covers of the Prussian's bed. Gil pulled on his jeans and lifted the covers up and I curled up in the warm space left behind by the Prussian.  
I quickly covered my eyes with my paws as Gil stretched, showing off his pale, muscled chest. He and his brother both were obsessed with staying in shape. I thanked every force in the universe that the albino couldn't see my blush through my fur.  
Yet somehow I get the feeling that Gil knew anyway. If the smirk he sent my way everytime he was half naked or fully naked in front of me was anything to go by. But I was dog, and flirting with a dog would be wrong. I just had to face facts that Gil was a naturally flirty person.  
He and Francis were.

I fell asleep again to dreams of what It would be like to be human. I secretly wanted to be one, if only so that I could be closer to Gil. What? Where had that come from? Gil was nice, ok he was sexy. But even if I was human it wouldn't change how I am. Which is extremely shy and quiet. Why would some one as sexy and outgoing as Gil want him?  
He and Francis went after the boyishly cute or charming men or the incredibly sexy and beautiful women, I was neither. Now don't get me wrong, Francis and Gilbert flirted a lot but Gilbert was not a player. Francis wasn't either but he was just...eager.  
He wouldn't refuse any offer from a cute boy or girl and because of that he got labeled as a cheater and a man whore. I don't really approve of how quickly he can go from relationship to realtionship but I knew that he was just trying to fnd love again.  
He had been in love once but the girl he was in love with had left him and then come back to him. However she was a hard working do it yourself girl and spent her days traveling the world for her fashion line. Francis rarely saw her and it was the loneliness that made him the way he was now.

Gil on the other hand, he never entered a relationship without intending to follow it throug. Now every once in a while he made exceptions, usually when he was too drunk or stressed to pass up a one night stand. He never brought them hme though. The one time he tried the women had kicked me in the face and screamed that she wouldn't have a filthy dog anywhere near her.

I growled at the memory. I was extremely happy when Gil had 'escorted' her to the front door. He had chosen me over her. Ever since that incident his number of one night stands had decreased.

Huh, I wonder why that is.


	3. Chapter 3

I was dead tired. I worked an extra shift today because I needed the extra money. I hadn't really explained to anyone why I needed the money so bad or why I moved to America. I mean I gave them a reason but the reason wasn't exactly the truth.

To put things simply, I made some mistakes owed a lot of money to people you don't want to own money too and ran away. However, they found me in America and threatened mein bruder. So, naturally I promised them I'd pay them back.  
I could have just told my father since we actually were rich, but mein father and I don't get along well.

I can't blame him. He warned me that my irresponsibility and laid back attitude would get me in trouble. I was like the son from that story in the Bible who blew all his money and then came running home. However, unlike that child I wouldn't be welcomed hom with a party and forgiveness.

I'd get a lecture my father would make me work for him as a secretary or whatever until I paid off my debt. So, I'd been in this situation cbefore just never this bad. I'd never gotten mixed up in a gang before. I didn't know they were a game when I hustled them playing pool.

After a sound beating for cheating it became a thing of pride. I had to show them I could win without cheating, turns out I wasn't the only one pulling strings. They played me for a fool and now I owed them. So I left. I left and told my brother the company was his. I don't know what hurt more why he didn't question it or how easily my dad accepted it.

I guess my attitude all through life had kind of made it obvious that even if I had inherited the company my brother would being doing most of the work. Besides, I really didn't deserve it. I mooched off my dad's money and got extra cash by gambling. My brother and my father worked hard for what they had. It was time I started doing the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
Gilbert POV

I wandered into the house late. I felt like shit. Here I was making this big deal out of growing up and acting mature and what did I do? I went out and got sloshed. I was so angry with myself. But whatever, shit happens right

I opened the door to my room and tried to flop on my bed and was met with a yelp.  
"Mein Got! Vhat zhe hell?! Oh sorry, birdie." I slurred out reaching over and hugging the dog. I saw him cringe and he sneezed.  
"Vhat, zhe booze. Don't vorry you're pretty little head liebe. I'm not drunk. I'm too awseome for zhat!" I exclaimed almost to loudly.

I suddenly felt really tired and dragged mein awesome dog down with me...wait. Matthew wasn't mine. I suddenly felt very sad and burried my head in Matt's fur.

"It's not fair birdie. I vish you vere mine. Lucky Francis."

Matthew POV

I wanted to tell Gil that I was his. Ok I wasn't his dog but my heart belonged to him. Then again what difference did it make. I was a dog. Never more in my entire life did I wish I was human so I could turn around and wrap my arms around him. I wanted to hold him and tell him I love him and that I was his. But I wasn't human and I never would be.

_-THE NEXT MORNING_-

"HOLY SHIT!"

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry. I know I haven't updated in a while. But I was super busy lately with doing my EOC'S (which for those of you who don't know is like a final) and then I got sick. I've been going crazy with all these different doctors visits and getting stuff done and my new medicine gave me really bad headaches. So now that I'm feeling slightly better I thought I'd update. This story isn't going to be near as long as the USUK one. And I know this chapter was really short and I'm sorry. The next one will be longer, I promise.**


End file.
